Saint or Sinner
by QuadQuantumQuake
Summary: They say life's a bitch. But not always. Sometimes it gives you opportunities to shape your future or have a well deserved retribution. My life gave me the latter, with a wonderful chance to show humanity. I don't know what I want to be, a Saint... or a Sinner.


**Q3:** I know, I know… I should never upload new stories before finishing previous ones. It's been a while since I updated ' _A Second Chance'_ I should work on that. But this idea stuck on my head since last week and I couldn't concentrate on other fictions. Sorry if this is a bit rushed.

I don't know if there'll be other installments. Feel free to review if it's worth putting a few words.

It might feel like a slow start but read till the end.

* * *

 **Retribution**

 _Punishment that is considered to be morally right and fully deserved._

* * *

I remember my childhood clearly. An inbound kid who didn't know how to express his thoughts or demands. Always sat on the front desk of his class, like the proud class-represent he was. But fell short when interacting with others. I was shy and hesitant, maybe because almost nobody wanted to become my friend. Except that punk kid Kuzon from 3rd street who probably hung out only to play with my XBox. I had many dreams, but limited resources.

Loving beauties always came natural to me. Like every kid in middle school I had my own garden. My garden had rose and tulips like others, but they were the most beautiful thing. I planted them with my own hand; rowed them, watered them with such care. They made my dull life a little bit brighter. At least I had something to do in the afternoon when other children played in the park. My garden gave me freedom, and I dreamt of my dream girls while sitting on my dream garden.

Pathetic. I know.

Falling for girls was easy for me. It was strange too. The girl from downtown, who always sat two sit before me, I fall for her after two weeks and immediately planned out our whole future. Like when we'd have kids after we'd moved to California right after being happily married for one month.

After two months Onji sat on my hearts throne, carefully picking up the pieces Darla had shattered when she'd taken another boy on Prom. Onji was cute, smiling and generally upbeat girl. I planned our honeymoon at nights. We'd go to Hawaii and spend the entire day sitting on the sand wearing our undergarments. She'd look so hot on those pesky palm tree printed tops.

Girls came and went, on their own time. But my heroines never knew my feelings. They were oblivious to my undying love. Why? One word.

Inbound.

A new girl transferred to our school from Canada. They say she was such a bright student, even comparing to me. A deep blue eyed chocolate skinned girl with chocolate brown hair that ran down to her curvy waist. She had an easy smile like nothing in this world could bother her. She introduced herself to me with a dazzling smile and an energetic handshake. Her name was so beautiful, just like the rest of her features.

Katara.

God shouldn't have made a girl so beautiful. It's a crime. But God doesn't commit crimes. So maybe that was intentional. She was made specifically for me.

I was madly in love but couldn't say a word to her. She hadn't had any permanent desk, but I always managed to sit behind her. The smell of her hair made my day but hampered with my focus on teachers rambling. I was losing my position gradually, without any regrets.

Only a couple of months had left from graduation. We're almost in the college. I never knew her future plans but it was certainly Art College for me. And that means I was losing my chances. Still, a shy me couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her. They say girls are smarter than boys and have a sevenths or eights sense. Maybe that's why my dream girl noticed me before I succeeded in embarrassing myself.

She approached to me after everyone left the classroom, and for that I am forever grateful to her. "What do you want?"

I stammered, "No… nothing!"

Her deep sigh pierced my heart, "You're doing a big mistake."

Really? How?

She bit into her lower lip and it was like the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. "I can't waste my life because of your infatuation. Going to an Art College doesn't make your future look bright. Life is tougher than it looks."

And just like that we broke up. Well maybe not, because there wasn't anything to begin with.

It happens in novels or cinemas. Nice guy will always get the nice girl. But not in reality. A few weeks later I found that she was going out with a senior student named Zuko… or Jet. I saw him but never caught the right name. Maybe I didn't want to. It's not like that we'd ever meet again, right?

I went to Art College and they went to… I don't know. I never sat behind Katara's desk after out little talk. I was sad and disappointed… and maybe a bit angry. Usually my crushes never knew about me so they were harmless. But when one girl did and she refused me. The queen of my dream girls turned me down because I was so shy to do my homework first.

Irrational. Just the word I was looking for.

But who knew a shy kid would be so good at art. My emotions and passions found their way to the paper. My sketches had everything I never got to say. Soon I had my own gallery show and after that success came to me running like a bullet train.

Now ten years later I have my own art gallery. I still do sketches in my free time. I have a sweet, responsible assistant. She takes care of me, but not in every way mind you. I have yet to get married. Who knows why? Money, house, cars I have everything but my dream girl.

I spend my afternoon listening to soft music or turning pages of a recent book. My secretary knows _never_ to disturb me that time.

Yet she stands silently beside my desk, making me wonder, "Any problem?"

"No, sir." She hesitates. "A man wants to meet you. He's bugging me for a couple of days. A very persistent fellow."

The irritation on my face get her hastily adding, "Sir, he says you know him."

I sigh. "Send him in."

I know my face is not desirable and I am not that good looking. But I got to admit, this guy is handsome. Around thirty but still held the rugged good look.

Gesturing him to sit down I say, "I don't think I know you."

He smiled slightly. "Sir, I told you a bit lie. You and I don't know each other. But do you remember Katara?"

Seems like I know the name but forgot the face. "Katara, who?"

"You were in the high school together."

Not gonna lie, but I felt like a blow went through my stomach. Ten years is a long time. But I can't say I forgot her. Instantly I recognize the man in front of me. It's Zuko… or Jet? I still don't remember the name. This is the person who took my queen.

I don't usually forget insults or lose.

"You're…"

He stopped me, "I'm her husband."

"Oh? Okay. How is she?"

"Her life gets going, somehow sir."

"Why are you keep calling me Sir?"

"Actually truth to be told… I have a request to you."

"What is it?"

"I don't have any job for couple of years. Tried in many places, but no success. If you just help me…"

Really that isn't so surprising. A deep sigh escapes from me, "We don't have any vacancy at this moment. On top of that, you're Katara's husband. I can't post you just here and there."

The man puts his hand at the edge of the desk, agitated. "Sir, I'll work with anything. Just give me something. Katara has high hopes for you, sir."

Has she really? My eyes are closed, thinking if I should reject him or show him humanity.

Everything is silent. Suddenly Katara's husband speaks, "Sir, I can have her come here. I heard that you are alone in this room after lunch."

I open my eyes and stare directly to him. He lowers his gaze. I am used to getting this kind of proposals but not to accepting. Despite that, I don't know what happened today. Maybe the devil itself is pursuing me to win in a sick, twisted game. I can't believe myself when I shake my head, agreeing with him. "Okay. Tell her to come over. But alone."

The man's grin reminds me of something truly vile. "Yes, sir. You're too kind sir."

It would appear that Katara's husband was used to _giving_ this kind of proposal.

* * *

Normally I go to sleep at the dawn. Artist habit. But today I am wide awake. I have spent the entire morning on my office, doing nothing and everything at the same time. My mind is divided. I want to remember Katara's face. It's still a bit vague. But I can clearly here her words when she said I had no future, and went to find someone better than me. I am a prisoner of my own memories. I haven't touched my lunch today, watching the big shiny wall clock every often. Lunch hour is almost finished.

Someone knocked at the door, lightly. I know she's here. But my legs are shaking, and my body's wet.

I gently walk to the door, placing a hand on its frame.

The knocking has stopped. She knows someone's here to open the door.

But I can't seem to order my hands to do it.

I don't know what I am going to be today.

A Saint…?

Or… A Sinner?

* * *

 **End Note:** It's done! How was it? Good? Bad? Worse? Let me know in the review section. I gotta say one shots are fun. You don't have any pressure to update or think about knew ideas for new chapters. I think I'll do a couple more later.

Now for the important matter. I have purposely left the name of Katara's husband in vague. Use whatever you see fit, but I think we'll all favor Jet over Zuko right? In fact, you can even swap the hero's name with them and it won't change a thing.

So what's your combination?


End file.
